Ligações Incertas
by Maocat
Summary: Sakura tem o dever de ir para um treinamento mágico, para salvar mais uma vez o mundo...só não sabia que se iria apaixonar por um dos homens mais frios...e seu instrutor..Shaoran Li. Em continuação, CAPÍTULO 2 POSTADO!
1. Prólogo, O Começo

**Esta foi a primeira Fanfic que tentei fazer. Como tal, também será a primeira a ser re-feita e posteriormente continuada.**

**Disclaimer: **As personagens de Sakura Card Captor não me pertencem (se pertencessem, este mundo teria uma dúzia de filmes SxS). Restantes personagens que sejam da minha exclusiva autoria podem e irão aparecer ao longo da Fanfic.

**Sipnose:**

Num mundo alternativo de SCC, Sakura, Shaoran e Tomoyo não se conhecem. Embora com magia, Sakura apanhou as Cartas Clow e as transformou sozinha com os desafios de Eriol. Yue não é guardião de Sakura e nem o Yukito a conhece (ou ao Touya). Não houve Juízo Final pois não existiu rival para ela, mas existe um segundo guardião para além de Keroberus. Depois da transformação das Cartas Luz/Escuridão (que só após treino e com a ajuda dos seus guardiões, ela conseguiu), Eriol não volta para Inglaterra para a Treinar no Japão. Sakura desenvolve uma paixão por ele mas não é correspondida.

"...." Falas das Personagens

'....' Pensamentos dos Personagens

**- § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § -- § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § -**

**Prólogo**

Uma brisa suave corre pela madrugada de Tomoeda, onde uma jovem dorme profundamente apesar do despertador continuar a tocar.

"Sakura!! Vamos, acorda de uma vez!!!!" - gritava um ser alado e com forma de peluche amarelo, aos ouvidos da adormecida. - "O despertador, já é tarde!"

Ainda deitada, Sakura abre os olhos, revelando o verde-esmeraldino intenso deles. Sonolenta e mole, senta-se na cama pronunciando uns resmungos imperceptíveis para Keroberus, o peluche que a começava agora a agitar pelos ombros.

Sakura: "Despertador...?" - repete para si mesma, pensando em voltar para dentro da cama- "DESPERTADOR?!?!" - levantando-se rapidamente, procura o pequeno objecto por entre várias almofadas no chão e sai de rompante do quarto - "Oh nãoooo, estou tão atrasada!"

Kero: "Porque é que eu ainda me dou ao trabalho..." - suspirou sarcasticamente a pequena criatura ao mesmo tempo que comia um enorme pedaço de bolo que Sakura havia deixado para si na noite anterior.

Sakura: "Eu ouvi isso!" - resmungou, voltando ao quarto e o derrubando com a pressa enquanto penteava os seus cabelos curtos - "Uma semana sem doce." - pronunciou as palavras como uma sentença de morte enquanto sorria ao ver a reacção de seu amigo, quase desmaiado. Olha para ele e manda-lhe com um livro pesado, acertando-lhe em cheio na cabeça.

Kero: "Não!!! Isso não!! Sê piedosa, comigo!!" - implorou enquanto se refazia da pancada

Sakura: "Uma semana sem doce e assunto encerrado!!" - ordenou zangada, mas com um sorriso a formar-se nos lábios

Kero: "Posso, pelo menos, meter açúcar no café e comer alguns bolinhos?" - a sua carinha de vítima provocou risos na jovem, fazendo-a mais atraente do que se revelava a cada dia que passava

Sakura: "Claro... Quando disse que não podias comer doces, queria dizer que não podes comer doces FORA das refeições." – explicou meio séria, meio a rir ainda

Desde os 10 anos que as manhãs de Sakura são sempre assim, e tudo só porque abriu o Livro Clow e espalhou as poderosas cartas nele contidas, mas logo Keroberus a nomeiou Caçadora de Cartas e ensinou-lhe a libertão o Bastão Selo, ficando ela assim a possuir magia. Em apenas alguns meses ela apanhou todas as cartas com ajuda de Kero, e então revelou-se a segunda guardião, Kaími, cuja forma adoptada é a sua melhor amiga, Yumiko, namorada de seu irmão Touya. Kaími combateu com Sakura apenas para ver quem era mais forte, pois não achava certo que as cartas do seu amado Mestre estivessem na posse daquela criança, mas substimou os poderes de Sakura. Além de ganhar a Batalha, a menina de olhos verdes criou a sua própria magia, o Bastão Estrela. Acontecimentos estranhos ocorreriam de novo em Tomoeda, coisas que a obrigaram a mudar as Cartas Clow para Cartas Sakura, evoluindo também assim a sua magia da Estrela. Combateu mais tarde contra Eriol Hiragiisawa, reencarnação do Mestre Clow, o criador das Cartas e Livro Clow, e também o mago que criava tais situações estranhas, mas ela quebrou o seu feitiço e venceu-o. - 'Tudo graças ao Kero e à Kaími, eles foram uma ajuda preciosa' - ela olha de relance para Kero enquanto se lembra de tudo o que passou e fecha a porta do quarto, dirigindo-se em seguida para as escadas - 'Acho que se o Eriol não se tivesse revelado, eu nunca teria descoberto que ele era a reencarnação do Mestre Clow.' - ela cora ligeiramente ao lembrar-se do amigo.

E agora, passado 5 anos, pouco ou nada tinha mudado na sua rotina. Porém, ao descer as escadas calmamente pára de repente e arregala os olhos - 'Que...'

"Sakura!"

Kero voava em direcção a ela enquanto se transformava para a sua verdadeira forma.

**- § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § -- § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § -**

**Por agora é isso. ^^**

**Não demorarei a postar o real 1º Capítulo, que pelo menos para mim foi muito mais interessante. Este Prólogo é apenas o anúncio do meu temido regresso às Fanfics! :b **

**Sayonara.**


	2. MisteriosaPresença, ConversasDefinitivas

**Disclaimer: **As personagens de Sakura Card Captor não me pertencem, portanto agradeçam à Clamp. Restantes personagens que sejam da minha exclusiva autoria podem e irão aparecer ao longo da Fanfic.

"..." Falas das Personagens

'...' Pensamentos dos Personagens

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º **Flash Back** º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**Fim de Flash Back**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…- Mudança de Cena

**- § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § -- § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § -**

**Presença Misteriosa e Conversas Definitivas**

"Sakura!"

Kero voava em direcção a ela enquanto se transformava para a sua verdadeira forma.

Sakura: "Posso senti-la. Alguém com uma presença forte acaba de chegar na cidade. e que também está a baixar ao máximo a aura." - volta-se de costas para o guardião e fecha os olhos enquanto tenta concentrar-se - 'Donde é que vem......'

Keroberus olha para a jovem, espantado. 'A Sakura tornou-se extremamente forte... O Clã Li pode perfeitamente exigir o treinamento dela, já que eles são descendentes do Mestre Clow e fazem parte da magia do Círculo Lunar. E apesar das cartas de Clow já não existirem e a magia da Lua não estar presente nas Cartas Sakura...'

Sakura: "Kero..."

'...essa foi a energia e magia original das Cartas de Clow, cartas base das Cartas Sakura. Além disso a magia da Sakura precisa ser desenvolvida antes dos preparativos do Ritual da Aliança e antes do próprio Ritual, senão....'

Sakura: - "KERO... Tu estás a ouvir-me?! A algo está a acontecer em casa do Eriol, a presença desapareceu, devemos ir lá?!" - inquiriu ao mesmo tempo que leva a mão direita ao fio onde está presa a Chave Estrela

Fujitaka: "O pequeno almoço está na mesa!!!!"

Sakura: "Estou a ir!" - suspirando – "Depois falamos melhor Kero, agora vamos tomar o pequeno almoço. Kero-chan??" - ela olhou à volta em busca de Kero - "Desapareceu..."

Touya: "Bom dia Monstro!!" - provocou um jovem alto, de olhos castanhos, cabelo castanho escuro,e que pelo corpo definido devia ter uns 22 anos**. **

Sakura: "EU NÃO SOU NENHUM MONSTRO!!!!!!!" – replicou com raiva do irmão, mas lembrasse das horas – "Ai, ai!!!! Agora ainda fiquei mais atrasada!!!"

Touya: "Como sempre, monstro." - ironizou

Mas estava tão atrasada que nem liga para o comentário e sai a correr direccionando-se à cozinha para tomar o pequeno almoço.

Fujitaka: "Bom dia Sakura." - desejou com o seu tom paternal

Sakura: "Bom dia papá!" - respondeu enquanto engolia o resto do pão todo de uma vez – "Bom dia mamã." - disse para uma foto de uma senhora de cabelos compridos meio castanhos, meio acinzentados, olhos tão verdes como os de Sakura e expressão amável.

Fujitaka: "Calma, não estás atrasada, ou estás?."

Sakura: - "Estou!! Hoje estou de serviço porque troquei para ficar com a fazer a limpeza com a Yumiko, ela ajuda-me muito mais..." - explicou enquanto bebia um copo de sumo - "Já agora, onde está o Kero?"

Touya: "O peluche saiu e nem tomou o pequeno almoço." - o moreno entrou na cozinha "Bom dia pai. Não comas o prato monstro, olha o prejuízo."

Sakura: - "Bem, já acabei!!" - disse ignorando a provocação de Touya

'Mas onde será que o Kero foi?!'

Questionava-se pelo desaparecimento de Kero, ao mesmo tempo que a Presença também tinha desaparecido na casa de Eriol ao mesmo tempo que só se ouvia o roçar dos patins pelas ruas de Tomoeda, naquela manhã.

**-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…--…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…--…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

Kero: "EU NÃO ACREDITO NISTO!!!!!! Então as minhas suspeitas estam certas, não é Hiragiisawa?!?!" - gritou exaltado por ver uma certa mulher ao lado de Eriol

Eriol: "Calma Keroberus, não vais a lado nenhum assim." - disse com um ar calmo e paciente.

Kero: "Como queres que tenha calma?! Ela "- aponta para uma mulher alta, de ar sério, cabelo negro preso num adorno dourado no alto da cabeça e olhos castanhos – "quer levar a Sakura, para aquele insuportável do filho dela a treinar!" – argumentou dando ênfase ao "insuportável" e "filho"

Mulher: "O meu filho foi posto sobre um duro treinamento para treinar a jovem Sakura, que além de ser a Dona das Cartas, também é o centro Estrelar, e tu sabes o que isso significa não sabes, Keroberus…?" – a questão arrastou-se no ar propositadamente

Kero: "Sim, eu sei. Mas...."

Mulher: "Pois então, ninguém está melhor preparado que o meu filho para a tarefa."

Eriol: "Keroberus, a Senhora Yelan Li tem razão. O Shaoran foi treinado pelo Clã de propósito para treinar a Sakura, e tu sabes que eu tenho bastante confiança nele. Ele não fará mal algum à Sakura." - disse com um sorriso enigmático

Kero: "Eu sei, a Sakura tem de ser treinada para fazer parte do Clã Li. Mas não há hipótese de seres tu a treiná-la de novo?" - perguntou esperançoso

Eriol: "Não, a própria Sakura já me ultrapassou em magia, e o Shaoran tem o nível de magia maior do que o meu e o dela, por enquanto..."

Yelan: "Além disso o treinamento dela é necessário, ela tem de estar preparada o máximo possível....e o meu filho vai ajudá-la muito, tanto na magia, como noutros campos...." - preveu ela a sorrir

Keroberus sabia que Yelan tinha o dom de conseguir prever o futuro, por isso se ela dizia que o filho dela ía ajudar muito a sua Mestra, é porque ía. Mas não podia aceitar… Não poderia ser Shaoran Li, o escolhido de Sakura.

Eriol: "E em relação à Sakura entrar para o Clã....receio que depois deste treinamento não será necessário obrigá-la a entrar no Clã...." – explicou enquanto dava mais um dos seus sorrisos enigmáticos

Yelan: "O Senhor Fujitaka já sabe, o Eriol teve de lhe contar mais cedo."

Eriol: "Não fiques assim querido guardião. É para o bem da Sakura,e ela não gostaria de te ver assim triste..."

Yelan: "Tu e a Kaími poderão visitá-la de tempos a tempos e a própria Sakura também tratará de fazer novas amizades."

Kero: "Sim, eu sei, com o jeito da Sakura, quem resiste a não ser amigo dela, só a besta do Shaoran…"

Yelan tossiu de leve o que causa uma intervenção por parte de Eriol.

Eriol: "Eu falei com o pai dela antes por causa da escola, afinal de contas, só ele poderia tratar da transferência."

Kero: "Mas ela não vai para um sítio isolado, trata-se de um treinamento mágico afinal…"

Yelan: "Sim, vai, mas isso não a impede de ir para a escola através de magia. Essa é uma das estratégias, obrigá-la a desenvolver a magia para ir à escola, aumentando-a."

Kero suspirou, derrotado "Mas afinal onde vai ser o treinamento?"

Eriol: "Não te podemos dizer....tu e a Kaími irão a visitar comigo, e na altura eu vou lançar-vos um feitiço que vos impedirá de ver o caminho, para depois mais tarde não terem tentações"

Yelan: "Mas não te esqueças Keroberus, ela tem de se ir embora depois de amanhã. Os anciões estão a ficar impacientes."

Eriol: "Eu acompanho-te à porta. Tenho de ir para a escola." - "Adeus Yelan." - disse enquanto beijava a mão da senhora – "Cumprimentos ao Shaoran."

Kero: "Boa Viagem de regresso a Hong Kong. E tente ocultar melhor a sua presença, a Sakura sentiu-a sem o menor problema, assim que meteu os pés dentro da barreira de Tomoeda." – uma certa ironia na sua voz, que não espantou Yelan

**-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…--…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…--…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

Sakura corria entre os corredores do colégio de Tomoeda. Quando chegou à sala estava exausta, tinha corrido o colégio todo de uma ponta à outra, mesmo assim não o demostrou para a amiga.

"Bom dia Sakura-chan!"

Sakura: - "Bom dia Yumiko-chan!"

Yumiko: - "Então, como estão as coisas com o Kero e com o Touya?"

Sakura: - "Nem me fales....o Kero continua guloso e mandrião como sempre, e Touya não se farta de implicar comigo..." - apertou as mãos enquanto fingia dar um soquinho no ar - "Mas agora vamos trabalhar, senão ficamos em sarilhos. Um dia eu esmago o meu irmão!" – brincou ela enquanto sorria apesar de fingir estar zangada, o que fez Yumiko sorrir-lhe de volta.

Yumiko, com olhos vermelho-rubi, cabelos loiros, compridos e encaracolados, pele branca, corpo bonito, acabou-se por se revelar sempre uma pessoa muito gentil. Ela sabia dos poderes da Sakura, pois namora com o seu irmão, Touya, lhe explicou o porquê da irmã se ausentar tanto nas alturas em que aconteciam coisas estranhas em Tomoeda, isto enquanto a segunda forma de Yumiko, Kaími, a segunda guardiã das Cartas e futura guardiã da Sakura, não despertava. Tanto uma como a outra eram as melhores amigas de Sakura e nisso a menina sempre se achou bastante sortuda, tinha duas num só corpo!

Aos poucos a hora da aula se aproximava e as duas meninas já tinham terminado o serviço...

"Sentem-se todos, por favor, a aula vai começar!!!" - pediu uma voz altiva

Turma: "SIM!!" — responderam e sentaram-se

Prof. Terada: - "Ahãã....p-pois..."- ele tinha ficado sem fala ao olhar Rika, mas pareceu sair do transe de repente – "Bem, sendo assim, hoje iremos dar a nova matéria a matemática, a que sairá no próximo teste por isso..." - a porta abre-se de repente, dando entrada um senhor de cabelo grisalho preso num rabo de cavalo, olhos azul escuros, meio gordinho e óculos.

"Bom dia Professor Terada, bom dia caros estudantes. Peço perdão por interromper uma das suas aulas, mas... vim buscar uma das alunas. Senhorita Sakura Kinomoto, acompanhe-me por favor." - procurou com os olhos pela rapariga dona do nome

Sakura, que estava a desenhar no caderno, deixou cair o lápis quando ouviu o director a chamá-la.

Director: "Vamos então senhorita Kinomoto?"

Sakura não respondeu, apenas for ter com o director à entrada da sala e seguiu-o até à Directoria.

Sakura: "Senhor Director..." - engoliu em seco - "Eu fiz alguma coisa?"

Director: "Não." - respondeu com um sorriso gentil - "O Senhor Fujitaka está na minha sala e quer falar consigo. Lamento muito a sua transferência." — disse com um certo pesar na voz.

Sakura: "Transferência?" - repetiu espantada, mas o director não chegou a responder, já tinham chegado à sala onde se encontrava Fujitaka à espera deles e com um ar nervoso.

Fujitaka abraçou-a como se não houvesse amanhã... E de facto, para ela não haveria, pelo menos não em Tomoeda.

Sakura: "Papai... Que história é essa de transferência?"

Fujitaka: "Vamos para casa, Sakura." - foi a única resposta que se ouviu naquela sala

**-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…--…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…--…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

Estava no aeroporto de Boston, teria de voltar para Hong Kong para ir ter com aquela pirralha da Mestre das antigas Cartas de Clow. A pedido da sua mãe teria de treinar a tal Sakura – 'Sakura...o nome nem deve combinar com ela de certeza' – pensava com alguma ironia Shaoran Li, de olhos cor de âmbar, penetrantes, capazes de encontrar a verdade por mais escondida que ela estivesse. Era conhecido pelo seu poder no mundo dos negócios, pelo seu corpo bem definido e pela sua frieza com as mulheres, excepto pela sua mãe, que tratava com um extremo respeito. – 'Para o Eriol ter-me pedido, mais a minha mãe, para treiná-la é porque ela é uma peste..ou uma inútil...Ainda por cima uma bobinha.'

Yelan olhava o seu filho, já adivinhando o que ele pensava... - 'Pequeno Lobo...se soubesses quem ela é... O efeito que ela terá no teu coração e cabeça...' – profeciava a mãe dele na sua mente

Mãe e filho estariam de volta para Hong Kong para receberem a Mestre das Cartas. Eriol tinha acabado de lhe telefonar para confirmar que tudo correra como esperado e que o planos continuavam. Tinham de voltar o mais cedo possível para tratar dos pormenores, mas Yelan preferiu apanhar um avião jacto do que se deslocar com a sua magia como havia feito. Shaoran precisava de pensar.

Aeromoça: "Última chamada para o vôo 157 Boston-Hong Kong"

Shaoran: "Parece que temos de ir" – disse com désdem

Yelan: "Ela não é como tu estás a pensar...Sakura é uma menina muito especial, tu próprio verás"

Shaoran "Duvido...deve ser mais uma daquelas pirralhas insuportáveis...mas eu sei saberei lidar com ela direitinho"

Yelan: "Ela não é assim tão mais nova do que tu. Ela tem 15 e tu 18"

Shaoran: "Pirralha" – murmurou

Shaoran começava a ficar com alguma curiosidade sobre a tal Sakura, embora não o demonstrasse. Afinal de contas até a sua mãe, que nunca a tinha conhecido, dizia muito bem dela. E Yelan Li não era mulher de se encantar por raparigas e o demonstrar.

Shaoran: "Minha mãe..me fale, como é essa pirralha? É bonita ao menos?"

Yelan: "Curiosidade?" – perguntou enquanto fazia um pequeno sorriso irónico

Shaoran: "Não. Apenas para saber como ela é, para lidar com ela da maneira que ela merece" - falou indiferentemente

Yelan: "Tudo a seu tempo, pequeno lobo." - com o mesmo sorriso enigmático de Eriol a formar-se no canto dos seus lábios

**-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…--…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…--…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

Pesadas e salgadas lágrimas caiam, pela delicada face, uma após a outra. Tinha sido difícil ouvir tudo. Iria ter de mudar de cidade para preparar a sua magia para algo que nem ela sabia, mas que desde já, seria grave.

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º Flash Back º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

Sakura: "Outro treinamento...mas assim tão de repente?" – perguntava com a visão nublada de tanta confusão que sentia

Kero: "Há certas coisas que se têm de fazer..." – Fujitaka olha para do guardião para a sua pequena – "Mas...esta não é a parte pior no meio disto tudo." – baixa ligeiramente a cabeça, levantando-a de seguida e encarando Sakura olhos nos olhos – "O treinamento não será em Tomoeda, ou no Japão..."

Sakura: "Onde será então?" – tinha de perguntar...estava tão confusa

Fujitaka: "Nem nós sabemos ao certo" - respondeu sinceramente - "Apenas o Eriol e outras pessoas sabem." – Fujitaka começa a falar pausadamente – "Mas pelo que ele nos disse, é numa cidade afastada do centro, creio que será numas montanhas isoladas..magicamente"

'Talvez não seja assim tão mau...isolada numas montanhas com o Eriol...vai ser..interessante...e eu vou poder...' – Sakura pensava na melhor forma em declarar-se para Eriol, o que a fazia corar

Kero: "SAKURA!" – berrou tirando Sakura dos seus pensamentos

Sakura: "Ai Kero, QUE FOI?"

Kero: "Pela terceira vez, o treinamento, não vai ser feito pelo Eriol, e muito menos por mim ou pela Kaími..."

Sakura: "Quem me vai treinar? Eu vou treinar com um desconhecido isolada numas montanhas?" – perguntou sentindo o desespero a brotar no peito enquanto lágrimas começavam a embaciar a visão

Kero: "Shaoran Li..." – revela-lhe com um suspiro de um certo desagrado

Sakura não queria acreditar – 'Shaoran Li!' - o nome repetia-se em exclamações pela sua mente. Sabia que com aquele sujeito a treiná-la, até o maldito treinamento acabar, não voltaria a ter contacto com algum amigo seu de Tomoeda que não possuisse magia, e que até mesmo com os seus guardiões o seu contacto seria muito pouco. Iria para uma cidade distante da sua casa, com um jovem que não conhecia. Era o futuro líder de um poderoso Clã, que liderava a economia chinesa, e tinha negócios, e açcões em todo o mundo– 'E pelo que aconteceu agora, o Clã também deve ter grande poder mágico..' – pensou. Tinha ouvido horrores desse tal Li, em todas as revistas cor-de-rosa. Aparecia sempre o nome dele, e as suas descrições eram principalmente como um homem arrogante, bruto, insensível e frio – 'Principalmente com as mulheres' – pensou arrepiando-se e fechando as mãos.

Kero: "Irás para Hong Kong depois de amanhã" – disse, ouvindo os soluços da mestra - "Terás de te despedir de toda a gente com a desculpa que ganhaste uma bolsa em Tókio ou assim..." - tentou lembrá-la enquanto se amaldiçoava por não poder fazer nada contra o treinamento – "Lamento muito...Sakura-chan" - murmurou

A menina saiu de casa a correr, enquanto começava a chorar, indo em direcção ao único sítio que a poderia consolar...o Parque do Rei Pinguim.

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºFim de Flash Backº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

Saiu dos seus pensamentos quando viu uma mão a segurar um lenço cor de um tom avermelhado-sangue com um "Y" entrelaçado com um "K", ambos de cor preta.

"Não chores mais Sakura. Seja o que for, não será assim tão mau que não tenha solução."

Sakura: "Obrigada Yumiko..."- olhou para a jovem de olhos rubi

Yumiko: "De nada Saki-chan, afinal foste tu que me ensinaste isso...mas afinal o que aconteceu? Será que posso ajudar?" – perguntou enquanto afagava o cabelo de Sakura e a encostava ao seu ventre

Sakura: "Não...Ninguém me pode ajudar a não ser eu mesma." – abaixou a cabeça tristemente – "Regressa à tua forma original Kaími.." – e levantou a cabeça a tempo de ver o corpo da amiga a ser envolvido pelas duas asas pretas, de anjo– 'Perdoa-me, mas algumas coisas têm de ser resolvidas entre as pessoas certas..'

Sakura: "Ouviste a minha conversa com a Yumiko, não é?

Kaími: "Sakura-chan...sim eu ouvi..." - confirmou com cara preocupada

Sakura suspirou.

"Já sabias?" - perguntou, analisando a sua guardiã de cabelos até aos ombros, escadeado, negros com madeixas vermelhas, e olhos iguais aos de Yumiko, vestida com uma um vestido-túnica preto, com uma pequena lua em quarto crescente, vermelha também, e igual à estrela da testa

Kaími: "Sim, Mestra" – murmurou com medo da reacção de Sakura

"Vôo!"

A guardiã limitou-se a observar Sakura a libertar as asas brancas de anjo da carta vôo sem sequer ter invocado o báculo. Seguindo-a em silêncio, sem ver as lágrimas que iam caindo pelos olhos esmeraldinos. Remoinhos de pensamentos formavam-se e nem o avistar da casa amarela a fez sentir mais confortável para encarar o seu guardião e Eriol. Podia sentir a sua presença. Como fora ele capaz? Fez sinal a Kaími para entrar para o seu quarto pela janela e a esperar lá, enquanto Sakura entrava na casa.

Sakura: "Quero respostas Keroberus! Quero saber o porquê deste treinamento sem mais nem menos.."

Eriol: "Se me permites, querida Sakura, sugiro que te acalmes e depois nos ouças, se continuares assim só irás piorar as coisas." – falou Eriol com a sua calma de sempre

Sakura: "...mas...Eriol..."

Fujitaka: "Sakura, é melhor fazer o que Eriol disse...vamos por favor." – afirmou percebendo que o Mestre Clow e Keroberus precisavam de falarem a sós, antes de falarem com Sakura

Sakura suspirou, rendida. "Vou tomar um banho então...até já, e esperem-me aqui." – ordenou com delicadeza mas séria ao subiu para o seu quarto, seguida de Fujitaka que foi para o seu escritório.

**-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…--…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…--…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

Kaími: "Então, conseguiste saber alguma coisa?"

Sakura: "NÃO! Eles estão a tratar do meu futuro e nem sequer me informam o porquê do treinamento. Não entendo porquê tanto segredo.." – e dissendo isto...baixou a cabeça – "Só tenho certeza que é o maldito do Li a treinar-me"

Kaími apercebeu-se de que Sakura estava a ficar desanimada...

Kaími: "Mestra, ele não deve ser tão mau como dissem." – olhou para a Sakura e tentou fazer um sorriso - "Eriol não permitiria...Conheci bem o Mestre Clow. Há motivos fortes para as suas acções, sempre."

Sakura dá de ombros e dirige-se à casa de banho, para o seu banho, fechando a porta.

Eriol abre a porta do quarto de Sakura, e entra, mas sem Kaími perceber.

Eriol: "Tive motivos sufientes para ter de fazer isso." – explicou, assustando Kaími

Kaími: "Eriol." – começou a falar calmamente - "Sou tão guardiã dela como o Keroberus o é. Tenho o mínimo direito de saber o que se passa." – perguntou friamente

Eriol: "Claro que sim minha fiel guardiã." - murmurou, aproximando-se dela e acariando-lhe o queixo, toque rejeitado por Kaími, fazendo Eriol sorrir - "Mas não pode ser à frente de Sakura. Agora, por favor, ouve pacificamente" – pediu, sentando-se na cama de Sakura

Sakura entra no quarto, no momento em que Eriol sorri para Kaími, sinal que teria erminado de falar com ela, e fica meio triste..mas lembrando-se da sua presença...

Sakura: "Eriol? Que fazes aqui?.." – surpreendendo Kaími, e fazendo Eriol ficar sério

Eriol: "Apenas pensei que talvez precisasses de falar comigo, para exclarecer umas coisas acerca do treinamento" – esclareceu tentando sorrir verdadeiramente para a amiga

Sakura: "A tua intuição não falha." – disse enquanto corava levemente e dava um pequeno sorriso

Eriol: "Não és a primeira a dizer-me isso" – afirmou enquanto se aproximava e pegava a mão de Sakura, que cada vez mais corava ou então atrapalhava-se nas palavras

Sakura: "E-eriol..."

Eriol: "Creio que temos assuntos para falar..não é pequena flor?" – afastou-se dela

Sakura sentiu-se só quando ele se afastou... Mas nem tanto triste. Queria saber de uma vez por todas, o que se passava.

Sakura: "Eriol, quero saber... Quais são os motivos deste treinamento." – pediu séria, uma característica que não era normal nela

Kaími suspirou e Eriol deu um pequeno sorriso enquanto fazia Sakura se sentar e abaixou-se para ficar ao nível dela, apertando-lhe as mãos nas suas.

Eriol: "É muito complicado pequena flor, vais ter de ouvir com atenção aquilo que te vou dizer..." – falou enquanto olhava nos olhos verdes de Sakura - "... Ou mostrar."

Formou-se um círculo preto com uma lua vermelha no centro, cortada por uma estrela que se unia ao círculo – "Mostrem-nos o Passado, numa única recordação!" - gritou a guardiã, sabendo o que Eriol queria mostrar à sua Mestra.

Sakura: "Kaími!"

E de repente foram rodeados por uma energia preta, e luz vermelha, que fizeram com que tivessem de fechar os olhos. Quando os abriram de novo, estavam deitados, numa sala.

Sakura: "Eriol? Aonde estamos nós?" – perguntava assustada enquanto se sentava e agarrava à camisa de Eriol

Eriol: "Calma..estamos dentro da mente da Kaími. Quero que vejas uma coisa." – e levantou-se levando consigo Sakura

Sakura: "Eriol? Como estamos na cabeça da Kaími..? E o que viemos aqui ver?" – perguntou cada vez mais confusa

'Perdoa-me flor..mas se queres ver isto, tem de ser assim' – pensou enquanto passava a mão à frente dos olhos da jovem, fazendo-a desmaiar nos seus braços.

**-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…--…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…--…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

Enquanto isso no avião..

Yelan observa o seu filho a dormir calmamente enquanto pensava em tudo o que poderia acontecer, se o treinamento da Mestre das Cartas não desse bem..

"Tanta destruição..espero só que o meu filho cumpra a sua missão devidamente." – murmurou para si

Ela conhecia o filho como ninguém, mas por isso mesmo tinha medo que não desse resultado a união entre Li e Kinomoto.

'Uma forte união mágica' – pensou

Mas ela também sabia que Li nunca a conseguiria ver como sua aliada, pois achava todos os que era de famílias não mágicas, uns inúteis.

'Talvez a Sakura consiga derreter as barreiras que estão em volta do coração do meu filho... Tenho de ter esperança nisso.'

Comandante: "Senhores passageiros, apertem os cintos por favor, pois acabamos de entrar no espaço aéreo de Hong Kong, e iremos aterrar em segurança."

Yelan olha para o seu filho a despertar, e ao mesmo tempo a tentar apertar o cinto enquanto bocejava.

Shaoran: "Finalmente em casa.."

Yelan: "Não te esqueças. Sakura e Eriol chegam depois de amanhã." – Shaoran vira-se para olhar para sua mãe

Shaoran: "Já sei..tenho de preparar tudo para o treinamento, etc etc..não me esqueço disso." – afirmou sério – 'É impossível esquecer que vou ter de treinar uma pirralha... Inferno.'

Yelan: "Eu vou tratar das instalações do treinamento... E também do sítio. Eriol já tratou da escola para Sakura e de outros pormenores da Ying Fa." - sorriu ao pronunciar o nome na sua língua materna

Shaoran: "Afinal onde vai ser?"

Yelan: "Nas montanhas escondidas da cidade de Meityusaw" – disse enquanto via Shaoran a arregalar os olhos - "A mesma cidade onde treinaste por 10 anos."

**-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…--…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…--…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

Quando abre os olhos sente-se perdida, completamente confusa...

'Onde estou eu?' – pensava Sakura assustada enquanto olha à sua volta

Como não vê ninguém, decide levantar-se e investigar onde estava.

'Uma mansão oriental antiga' – conclui confusa e começa a correr, entre as longas divisões da casa - 'Tenho-o q-que continuar..a p-procurar..a-alguem' – pensava enquanto soluçava

Ouve barulhos, e reconhece a voz de Keroberus. Então pára de chorar, levanta-se e começa a correr, seguindo o som..

'Está cada vez mais perto...mais perto.' – enquanto corria pensava – "Talvez o Kero saiba como podemos sair daqui" – murmurava para si mesma, ofegante enquanto subi umas escadas, e vê uma porta aberta, da qual saía alguma claridade – "É ali!"

Mas quando chega lá não apenas Keroberus. Vê também o Mestre Clow, Kaími, Ruby Moon, Spinnel Sun, um jovem alado com asas de anjo, de olhos cinzentos e cabelos brancos compridos, uma senhora com uma túnica preta com detalhes dourados e cabelo vermelho, preso num coque, e mais algumas pessoas.

Clow: "Todos sabemos. O porquê desta reunião de emergência dos membros da Sagrada Aliança com os membros do Círculo Lunar."

'Sagrada Aliança? .. Círculo Lunar? Mas..a magia do Círculo Lunar... É a magia do Clã Li! A magia presente nas originais Cartas de Clow, que foram base para a minha magia da Estrela... E para as Cartas Sakura!' – pensava espantada e tentava perceber o que diziam

Mulher: "Clow! É urgente que se decida o futuro destes dois Clãs a líder do Clã Tsukisha, Maldny, está a preparar-se para tomar posse de Awacrafts. Não o podemos permitir!"

Sakura: "Clã Tsukisha? Awacrafts?"

Eriol: "Sim minha querida.." – murmurou atrás de Sakura, assustando-a – "Perdoa-me" - desculpando-se pelo susto que lhe causou - "Infelizmente era um Clã oposto ao Clã de Clow, e a um outro Clã, o da Sagrada Aliança, que era um Clã existente na altura. Aliado do Clã que viria a ser actualmente o Clã Li. E Awacrafts era o antigo nome para umas montanhas sagradas que só os membros do Clã do Círculo Lunar, Sagrada Aliança e a líder do Clã Tsukisha conhecem."

Sakura: "Porquê eram opostos?"

Eriol: "Maldny, a líder do Clã Tsukisha, era apaixonada por Clow, mas Clow era apaixonado pela líder do Clã da Sagrada Aliança, Kaho _Mizuki_."

Sakura: "Que foi a mulher que falou?"

Eriol: "Sim.." – respondeu pensativo – "Por isso a partir daí Maldny meteu os seus interesses pessoais à frente até do seu amor. E como qualquer Clã da altura, queria possuir um grande império, coisa que não conseguiu..." – continuou enquanto olhava dentro dos olhos de Sakura – "Mas muita gente pagou com a vida por tentar enfrentá-la, Kaho foi uma dessas pessoas. Clow, aliás, eu, não consegui fazer nada para evitar isso." – murmurou enquanto se sentava no chão e apoiava a cabeça nos joelhos

Sakura: "Eriol.." – disse abaixando-se – "Tu não podias fazer nada.." – mas não pode continuar pois foi interrompida por Eriol

Eriol: "Claro que podia..esse é o problema Sakura..eu podia ter evitado que ela morresse!"

Sakura: "Não eras tu. Era o Mestre Clow." - viu Eriol a levantar a cabeça e a sorrir-lhe.

Eriol: "Nesta reunião que estamos a ver foi decidido a realização de um Ritual que ia unir todos os poderes mágicos em duas pessoas, que se amasse verdadeiramente."

Sakura: "Criando o poder Sagrado do Amor Lunar?"

Eriol: "Exactamente" – confirmou com um pequeno sorriso, que a jovem retribuiu

Sakura: "E então o que deu mal?"

Eriol apontou para a sala.

Ancião: "Clow! Não podemos fazer esse Ritual agora! Kaho está demasiado fraca e tu também, nunca iria resultar."

Kaho: "Mas falta um mês para o alinhamento de todas as luas, se não fizermos o Ritual da Aliança, estas lutas com demónios nunca vão parar, e algum de nós pode morrer! Sabes o que isso significa não é verdade?!" – explicou já um bocado alterada

Ancião: "Sim...sei..."

Sakura volta-se para Eriol..

Sakura: - "Demónios? Como assim?"

Eriol: "Maldny era conhecida pelo seu poder de trazer almas atormentadas do Inferno, para a Terra, e por conseguir mantê-los vivos e controlá-los. Ela não fazia o trabalho sujo" – esclareceu com uma pequena indignação, mas que não deixaria Sakura perceber – "Essas almas quando chegaram à Terra foram denominadas demónios."

Sakura: "Entendo... E o que acontecia se algum de vocês morresse?"

Eriol: "A Sagrada Aliança morria toda, tal como o Círculo Lunar, e reencarnavam em bebés, enquanto Maldny governaria os mundos."

Sakura: "Os mundos?"

Eriol: "O mundo subterrâneo, o mundo terreste, e o celestial."

Sakura: "E foi o que aconteceu quando Kaho morreu?"

Eriol: "Nem tanto... Foi e não foi. Quando reencarnámos os mundos estavam a salvo." – e quando olhou para a cara de Sakura percebeu que a jovem não tinha percebido e sorriu levemente – "Ela fechou Maldny numa dimensão de sombras. Mas morreu antes de acabar o feitiço, um dos guardiões de Maldny matou-a. Então o feitiço, quando houver o alinhamento total de todas as luas do sistema solar, quebrar-se-à, e Maldny voltará à Terra, disfarçada."

Sakura: "Mas não demorará muito para querer vingança e tentar de novo os seus interesses..." – viu Eriol a confirmar com a cabeça

Eriol: "Exacto, por isso minha querida... Preciso que te prepares ao máximo. Pois tu és herdeira do Clã da Sagrada Aliança, és a herdeira de Kaho."

Sakura: "O quê!" – perguntou incrédula – "E-explica b-b-bem is-isso.."

Eriol: "A magia do Clã dela… Era a da Estrela. Tu és o Centro Estrelar, uma fonte de magia que se julgou perdida. E também ela tinha as suas próprias Cartas" – elogiou Sakura enquanto fazia um sorriso de saudade

Sakura: "Eriol.." – murmurou corada – "Mas..e então..eu vou ter de fazer o Ritual não é?..Mas..com quem é que vou criar aquele poder do Amor Lunar?"

Eriol: "Isso já não te posso dizer..com o tempo a"

Sakura: - "..verdade revelar-se-á.." – completou desapontada

Eriol: - "Bem..agora temos de voltar..creio que a Yumiko está à tua espera.."

Sakura: - "Ohhhhhhh não! Esqueci-me totalmente disso!" – exclamou enquanto batia com a própria mão, na sua testa

Eriol, sorriu, e fez de novo a amiga desmaia indo embora dali, com Sakura no colo, mas antes, deu uma olhadela para Kaho, que já tinha amado tanto.

'O passado não volta..' – pensou amargurado, mas depois olha para Sakura adormecida nos seus braços e fez um pequeno sorriso.

'Perdoa-me não te ter contado a parte pior. Terás de descobrir, mas… O Shaoran vai-te proteger.'

E cria um remoinho de luzes preta e vermelha misturadas, no qual entra.

**- § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § -- § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § -**

**Próximo domingo sairá o 2ºCapítulo, que faz parte ainda das revisões, mas de caminho começarei a fazer o 3º Capítulo. Mas tentarei sempre que os capítulos saiam todos os Domingos a cada semana. **

**Sayonara.**


	3. Adeus Japão, Olá Hong Kong

**Disclaimer: **As personagens de Sakura Card Captor não me pertencem, portanto agradeçam à Clamp. Restantes personagens que sejam da minha exclusiva autoria podem e irão aparecer ao longo da Fanfic.

"..." Falas das Personagens

'...' Pensamentos dos Personagens

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…- Mudança de Cena

**- § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § -- § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § -**

**Adeus Japão, Olá Hong Kong**

"Bem vindo de volta à mansão do Clã Li, senhor Shaoran. – depois de fazer uma vénia ao estilo oriental, pega nas malas do seu patrão

Shaoran: "Obrigada Wei. Podes deixar isso aí meu amigo, eu mesmo as levo. – ordenou, mas de forma gentil, pois considerava aquele homem um pai para si, e cuidava da sua saúde

Yelan olhou em volta, agora que estava de regresso a casa com o único filho, via a esperança renascer.

'Maldny não pode mergulhar o mundo no caos..' pensava enquanto olhava para o filho – 'Nem Sakura o permitirá.' – continuava mergulhada nos seus pensamentos enquanto tocava de leve os móveis da grande sala de entrada.

Shaoran: "Mãe?"

Yelan: "Diz pequeno lobo.." – perguntou com voz sonhadora

Shaoran: "O que me leva a ter de treinar a tal Kinomoto?"

Yelan suspira.

Yelan: "Senta-te."

Li obedece e olha com atenção para a sua mãe, e pede-lhe para continuar, com o olhar.

Yelan: "Há muitos anos, no tempo dos antecessores do que viria a ser o Clã Li, haviam 3 Clãs principais."

Shaoran: "Clã do Círculo Lunar, que daria origem ao nosso, a Sagrada Aliança que não se sabe onde se encontram os seus herdeiros e Tsukisha." – completou com voz aborrecida

Yelan: "Os herdeiros do Clã da Aliança Sagrada, já foram encontrados." - Shaoran arregala os olhos – "É a família Kinomoto."

Ele levanta-se de rompante.

Shaoran: "A família da Mestre das Cartas?!" – perguntou incrédulo

Yelan: "Sim, em especial Sakura. Pensa-se que seja a Reencarnação da própria Kaho. Uma forte energia Estrelar que a fez criar a sua própria magia, a da Estrela... Que na verdade não é a sua magia mas sim da sua anterior vida."

Shaoran: "Embora esteja surpreendido, ela não passa de uma pirralha. Porque sou necessário?"

Yelan: "O momento porque Maldny espera à séculos, o da alinhação total de todas as luas do Sistema Solar, aproxima-se. E a Sakura, sendo a herdeira do Clã da Aliança Sagrada e tu o herdeiro do antigo Clã do Circulo Lunar..."

Shaoran: "Mas a reencarnação de Clow é Eriol!"

Yelan: "Sim, é verdade. Mas há outros pormenores que não existem em Eriol e que estão na linhagem deste Clã. No teu sangue."

Shaoran: "Então eu vou ter de treinar essa pirralha para ela ficar forte o suficiente para derrotar a líder do Clã Tsukisha." – disse conclusivo

Yelan: "Por agora só precisas de saber isso." - sorriu enigmática - "Retira-te, amanhã tens muito que preparar."

Shaoran: "Com a sua licença." - retirando-se

Yelan suspira. O que o seu filho não sabe é que o amor precisa de florescer entre os herdeiros. "E irá florescer. Irá florescer dentro do coração frio de meu filho..." - ela tinha esperança naquela menina.

**-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…--…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…--…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

Sakura remexe-se na cama, e abre devagar os olhos...

Sakura: "Foi um sonho? Não passou de um sonho?" – perguntava-se em voz alta

Kero: "Sakura-chan! Finalmente acordaste. Estás bem?"

Sakura: "Sim...penso que sim" – respondeu levando uma das mãos à cabeça – "O Eriol?"

Kero: "Hiragiisawa trouxe-te de voltar ao presente e da cabeça da Kaími... Ele está bem, não te preocupes..agora descansa" – pediu, fazendo-a deitar-se de novo, e tapando-a com o cobertor

Sakura: "E a Kaími?" – perguntou com voz sonolenta

Kero: "Está muito bem também...vá..dorme..."

Sakura: "Sim..." – e virou-se para o lado adormecendo de novo

Kero: - "Sakura-chan.." – murmurou

**-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…--…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…--…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

De volta à Mansão Li...

Shaoran: "Como raios eu vou planear as coisas, Wei? Eu nunca treinei ninguém, muito menos um projecto de mulher." – afirmou, irritado, batendo com o punha na mesa de cabeceira

Wei: "Jovem Shaoran, permita-me que sugira... Talvez devesse executar o mesmo plano do seu treinamento."

Shaoran: "Não aguentará nem uma semana." – sussurrou irónico

Alguém bate à porta..

Empregada: "A Senhora Li pede para o Senhor ir falar com urgência com ela.."

Shaoran: "Irei já." – ordenou com desprezo

"Sim senhor" – e saiu depois de fazer uma reverência

Shaoran deixou escapar um suspiro, cansado.

Yelan: "A chegada de Sakura foi alterada para amanha pelo fim da tarde" – esclareceu-o mal o jovem entrou na Biblioteca

Shaoran: "E porquê isso agora? Ela é um desastre assim tão grande?"

Yelan: "Eriol. Ele sugeriu começar o treinamento o quanto antes. Sakura não está minimamente preparada..." – disse levantando-se e andando pelo seu escritório

Shaoran: "Mas eu ainda não decidi nada." – afirmou enquanto via a sua mãe andar de um lado para o outro

Yelan: "Eu sei." – parou em frente à janela e olhou para a vista – "Eu já tratei de tudo não tens com que te preocupar."

Ele estranhou a disponibilidade da mãe para tal, mas não comentou.

Shaoran: "Obrigada." – murmurou enquanto se levantava e abria a porta

Yelan deu um suspiro.

"Meu filho, espera." – fazendo Shaoran parar quando ja ia a abrir a porta – "Como vais tratar essa rapariga?"

Shaoran: "Como todas as outras." – previu enquanto fechava os olhos, fazendo um sorriso irónico, enquanto fechava a porta - "Como todas merecem, minha mãe."

'Seja forte, Ying Fa...' – pensou a Anciã do Clã Li

**-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…--…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…--…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

TRIII TRII TRIIRRITITI - despertador a tocar

'Hum?'

"SAKURAAAAAA ACORDA" – berrava pela 3ª vez o guardião – "SÃO 7 HORAS!"

"JÁ ESTOU ACORDADA KERO" – gritou de mau humor, assustando o guardião – "..desculpa."

Kero: - "Não tem mal...mas...estás assim porquê?"

**-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

Sakura: "Achas que não tenho motivo?..." – perguntou deitando-se novamente

Mas de repente um brilho mágico ilumina o quarto, fazendo a garota invocar a carta escudo para ela e para Kero.

Eriol: "Bom dia Sakura.." – depois vendo que ela tinha invocado Escudo acalma-a – "Ora...nunca pensei que me consideravas uma ameaça..."

Sakura: "Nunca te considerei uma ameaça Eriol..apenas apareceste no meu quarto sem avisar."

Kero: "Qual é a urgência Eriol?" – perguntou interrompendo a mestra

Eriol: "Mas que perpsicácia.." – sorriu olhando para Keroberus – "De qualquer forma..vim informar a Sakura e a família dela. Partes hoje à noite. – disse, desmanchando o sorriso e olhando sério para a amiga

Sakura: "Como assim, hoje!?" – levanta-se indignada

Eriol: "Eu não tive culpa Kinomoto" – afirmou com frieza – "Vou falar com o Senhor Kinomoto. Às 17 horas quero-te pronta no aeroporto."

'Kinomoto..' – pensou Sakura – 'Ele nunca me tratou assim..'

Sakura: "Dá-me algumas horas para despedir dos amigos antes do aeroporto...por favor" – pediu choramingando

Eriol: "...Eu nunca queria que isto tivesse de acontecer. Nunca quis." – disse, aproximando-se dela e abraçando-a – "Eu trato de tudo na escola."

Sakura: "Mas, Eriol..."

Eriol: "Não há mas nem meio mas. Assim ficas apenas com as malas para fazer, e despedires-te dos sítios que queres... Eu falo com eles e digo que tiveste de ir ao estrangeiro para aceitares uma proposta de estudo, já que tens grande talento na escrita."

E desapareceu. Sakura desaba sobre a cama e começa a chorar enquanto Kero a procura consular mas sem êxito.

Novamente aparece um brilho azul, desta vez eram as coisas de Sakura que Yumiko tinha deixado na sala, mas tinham um papel de Eriol:

"Por muito que chores, tens de cumprir o teu dever Sakura."

'Eriol...'

**-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

Na cozinha dos Kinomoto...

Touya: "Então meu pai? Que tens para me contar de tãooo importante?" – perguntou sarcástico – "Ah! Se for sobre o treinamento de Sakura..podes poupar a tua sábia saliva, pois já sei de tudo!" – esclareceu sarcástico e falando um pouco mais alto do que o necessário

Fujitaka: "Como?"

Touya: "Kaími contou-me! Supostamente eu devia ter sido o último a saber, não!"

Fujitaka: "Modera a tua voz, rapaz! Estás a falar com o teu pai!" – começando a ficar irritado, advertiu Touya

Touya: "Desculpe." – resmungou

Fujitaka: "A tua irmã precisa, agora mais do que nunca, que a deixes em paz, e que a ajudes! Vê se não a atormentas hoje! Sakura parte hoje, às 17 horas."

Touya: "Não sei como o senhor a pode deixar ir treinar com Li! Ele é um homem! Já imaginou o que ele pode fazer..."

Fujitaka: "É um homem que só por acaso tem aproximadamente a tua idade.. e tu namoras com a Yumiko, não é?" – interrompeu calmamente

Touya: "É diferente! Eu gosto mesmo dela..." – retrucou começando a meter a fúria que sentia nas palavras

Fujitaka: "Quem te garante que ele também não venha gostar da Sakura! Por Buda..." – revirou os olhos

Touya: "Sakura nunca se irá deixar cair nas mãos dele. E mesmo que se deixe...EU NUNCA PERMITIREI QUE ESSES DOIS FIQUEM JUNTOS!" – e gritando isso saiu de casa, batendo com a porta.

"Já previa isso meu pai" – afirmou Sakura ao ouvir a porta a bater e os gritos incompreensíveis de Touya enquanto entrava na cozinha

Fujitaka: "Não te preocupes com isso...ele tem esse jeito esquentado, mas é porque gosta muito de ti e se preocupa..."

Sakura: "Eu sei.." – murmurou – "Achas que ele vai-se despedir de mim no aeroporto?" – perguntava enquanto se sentava à mesa e ficava ainda mais triste

Fujitaka: "É claro que vai! É muito casmurro, mas não tanto." – tentou animar Sakura, enquanto a servia

Sakura: "Obaaa! Panquecas!" – exclamou, contente – "Tenho de me ir embora mais vezes só para ter o meu pequeno almoço favorito" – brincou, rindo

Ao ver a sua filha tão contente pela primeira vez em dias, Fujitaka, riu também.

E de repente o tão familiar brilho azul, apareceu na sala, mas desta vez, Eriol, trazia Yumiko.

Yumiko: "SAKI-CHANNNNNNN" – gritou enquanto ia a correr abraçar a melhor amiga

Sakura riu muito ao ver a amiga, e também correspondeu ao abraço.

Fujitaka: "Sakura, o que achas de ires lá para cima fazer as malas enquanto estás com a Yumiko?"

Sakura: "Boa ideia...faz o almoço a contar com ela...e com o Eriol claro!" – pediu, sorrindo

Arrastou Yumiko para o quarto, deixando Eriol e Fujitaka de novo sozinhos.

Fujitaka: "Ela está mais alegre..não?"

Eriol: "Já se sabe como a Sakura é...acho que isto só lhe vai fazer bem..."

'A todos os níveis..' – pensou

Fujitaka: "Bem..vai ser um grande almoço..."

Eriol: "Permita-me que o ajude, por favor." – afirmou, levantando-se em seguida, para começar a cozinhar – "O que é que tenho de fazer?"

Fujitaka sorriu.

**-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

**-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

Sakura: "Achas que leve este?" – perguntou confusa, mostrando uma t-shirt vermelha justa

Yumiko: "Deixa-me escolher a tua roupa...tu não sabes mesmo o que vestir." – disse abanando a cabeça

Sakura: "É melhor.." – concordou, sorrindo, e afastou-se do roupeiro, para tirar as malas, e dando espaço a Yumiko

Yumiko: "Hum..que tipo de treinamento vai ser?" – indagou curiosa

Sakura: "Não sei..."

Yumiko suspira.

Yumiko: "Bem... Então vamos meter de tudo um pouco!" – informou-a abrindo um grande sorriso

Sakura: "O que é que tu estás a tramar? .."

Yumiko: "Nada" – tentando fazer um sorriso inocente

Sakura: "Hum...sei.." – murmurou desconfiada

Yumiko: "Confia em mim!" – e enquanto arrumava a roupa nas malas, ia escolhendo as camisolas – "Hum...vão os teus tops todos, as tuas camisolas justas todas...as tuas t-shirts todas... e a restante roupa que queiras meter" – esclareceu suavemente enquanto Sakura metia a restante roupa, e Yumiko arrumava tudo na mala maior, incluindo coisas mais sensuais que tinham escapado aos olhos de Sakura

Sakura: "Yumiko..." – chamou com cara de reprovação enquanto a viu a juntar acessórios

Yumiko: "Tens de estar bonita Sakura!"

Sakura: "E porquê?" – perguntou arqueando uma das sobrancelhas e ficando cada vez mais desconfiada..

Yumiko: "Porque...porque sim!" – respondeu com voz inocente – "Vai lá buscar isso! É quase meio dia"

Sakura: "Sim..é melhor..escolhe lá os acessórios.."

'Ela não me convence' – pensava Sakura enquanto fechava a porta do quarto

Yumiko: - "Hum...este vestido preto de gala, justo ao corpo dela, com este fio e brincos e estes sapatos saltos altos... Vão ficar perfeitos para quando eles forem sair. Pensando melhor, vou esconder todos os vestidos dela!"

A rapariga sabia o que escolher, afinal de contas Eriol falara com ela e também tinha a consciência de Kaími a guiá-la.

Sakura entra no quarto...

Sakura: "Escolher fios?...E brincos?" – perguntou indignada

Yumiko: - "Não vais sempre estar a treinar. Na escola tens de estar perfeita...e em casa no tempo livre, também!"

Sakura: "Ok ok...aqui está a outra mala...queres arrumar o resto das coisas não é?" – recebeu um aceno de cabeça positivo

Yumiko: "Vai lá tomar banho...ok? Para depois te vestires, teres um bom almoço! E por último ires despedir-te da cidade, para ires para o aeroporto!"

Sakura abaixou a cabeça triste enquanto murmurou um "sim", fechando, de novo a porta do quarto seguindo para a casa de banho.

'É a minha oportunidade...' – pensava Yumiko – 'Vou meter alguns livros...' – foi à estante e retirou alguns ao calhas – 'O diário dela..' – foi à gaveta secreta e retirou-o, para o meter na mala – 'Os peluches..as fotos da família...o porta-retrato da mãe...o livro das cartas...mais...' – enquanto se lembrava das coisas ia metendo tudo na mala – 'Leitor de CD's, e os respectivos CD's...bem...acho que é só...' – sentou-se cansada, na cama confortável da jovem de olhos verdes

Yumiko olhava à sua volta para do quarto meio vazio de Sakura, para as malas quase acabadas.

Yumiko: "Só faltam os fios e brincos..vou tratar já disso!"

E nisto duas horas se passam..

Sakura entra no quarto, e quando olha para as suas malas decide verificar o que Yumiko está a fazer...mas qual é a sua surpresa quando ela não está no quarto? Decide então acabar de se vestir, e ir para baixo, almoçar.

**-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

Cozinha dos Kinomoto...

Fujitaka: "Come.... Dentro de 20 minutos quero-te na porta da casa, com as malas no carro...combinado?"

"Sakura: "Sim..." – mas não tinha fome..apenas andava às voltas com a comida no prato, e voltou a olhar para o relógio.. – '...15h15...como o tempo passa rápido..tenho de me despachar!'

E engolindo a comida toda de uma vez, e praticamente sufocando, Sakura agradece o almoço ao pai, para em seguida ir procurar pela aura da amiga...

'Quarto do Touya!'

Chegando lá, encontra Yumiko deitada na cama de Touya, dormindo profundamente..o que faz Sakura sorrir, enquanto tapa a melhor amiga, para que esta última não ficar doente.

'Não a posso acordar...bem, parece que vou ter de deixar já uma carta..começa cedo..hein!' – lembrava-se amargurada

Passado 15 minutos, e acabando de limpar as lágrimas do seu rosto, o seu gancho em flor de flor de cerejeira juntamente com as folhas da sua despedida, na cabeceira de Touya, uma das cartas era para ele...outra para Yumiko.

E foi para o seu quarto, agora sem malas, pois seu pai já as tinha levado para o carro, com a ajuda de Eriol.

Sakura: "Vou sentir falta...tanta falta..." – murmurava para si mesma enquanto pequenas lágrimas de saudade, já corriam daquele coração

Finalmente saiu do quarto, fechando a porta, como sempre, mesmo sentindo que ia voltar àquela casa, mas de forma diferente.

Sakura: "Não me vou despedir de ti..mãe, pois sei que vens comigo.." – afirmou enquanto tocava com a ponta dos dedos a fotografia de sua querida mãe Nadeshico, igualzinha a ela, só com uma diferença, o tamanho e cor dos cabelos, castanhos claros-acizentados na sua mãe.

E saindo da sua casa, procurou Kero, escondido entre as plantas.

Sakura: "Que estiveste aqui a fazer o dia inteiro? .."

Kero: "Sabia que precisavas de estar sozinha... Afastei-me o mais que pudesse...e observei-te de longe."

Sakura: "Disso eu sei..." – exclareceu com um sorriso triste – "Regressa  
à tua forma Original Keroberus" – pediu, afastando-se ligeiramente, para que o guardião realiza-se o ritual de sempre. Avançou depois – "Vou sentir muito a tua falta meu querido" – disse chorando enquanto o abraçava com força

Keroberus: "Eu também Sakura-chan...eu também..."

Sakura: "Entrega isto à Kaími de acordo?" – passou-lhe para os dentes uma carta direccionada à sua querida guardiã, que foi logo aceite por Keroberus – "Obrigada"

Fujitaka: - "Sakura...vamos...são 16h.." – gritou de dentro do carro

Sakura: "Até mais Kero-chan.." – disse fechando o portão, e entrando no carro – "Podemos passar pelo Parque do Rei-Pinguim...por favor?" – pediu com delicadeza

Fujitaka: "5 minutos não farão diferença." – e recebeu um aceno positivo

**-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

Desde manhã que andava pelo parque...daqui a pouco a sua única irmã partiria para Hong Kong e tinha uma grande certeza de que não a voltaria a ver depois do mundo entrar em guerra com Maldny. Mas isso não diria a Sakura.

Estava tão presso aos seus pensamentos, que Touya nem percebeu Sakura chegar-se ao pé dele e abraçá-lo, mas concentrando-se reparou que era a aura da Estrela, e virando-se, correspondeu ao abraço da irmã.

Logo ela separou-se dele, e entregou-lhe um fio preto com um "T" prateado e outro fio prateado com um "Y" preto. E ele entendeu o que ela queria que ele fizesse, queria que ele protegesse Yumiko.

Sakura sorriu levemente e virou costas, em direcção ao carro, quando gritou de repente:

"ADORO-TE MANINHO!" – começando a correr para o carro, que depois de ela entrar, arrancou com força e velocidade para o aeroporto

**-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

'4 minutos para o vôo partir..e ela já chegou' – pensava Eriol – 'Nunca pensei que chegasse a horas...principalmente para ir durante meses a Hong Kong.'

Sakura: "Já estou cá Eriol..." – murmurou fria

Eriol: "Eu vou cuidar das tuas malas" – ofereceu-se, empurrando agora o carro das malas

Fujitaka olhou para Sakura, não gostava de ver a filha ser fria com os outros para se defender.

Fujitaka: "Sakura..não podes.." – mas foi interrompido

Sakura: "Sei o que vais dizer..e não vale a pena mo repetires...não quero chorar...apenas é isso." – disse abaixando a cabeça

'Atitude prevísivel...e igual ao do Shaoran' – pensava Eriol

Voz: "Passageiros do vôo 031-948 Tomoeda-Hong Kong, última chamada para embarcarem"

Sakura: "Vai correr tudo bem, não te preocupes." – garantiu com segurança a Mestre das Cartas ao pai, enquanto o abraçava

Tendo separado-se de em seguida, e avançado para o corredor de embarque, voltando-se uma última vez para acenar, o que não demorou mais um minuto.

'Adeus Japão...' – pensava Sakura

**-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

Recordava-se da voz do Comandante a anunciar a sua entrada no espaço aéreo de Hong Kong e toda a agitação que sentiu nas auras mágicas naquela cidade. Há uma hora que se encontrava dentro da limusine que a levaria, mais a Eriol, de encontro há mansão Li, onde estaria Shaoran Li e sua família. Iria conhecer, pelo menos pessoalmente, o seu frio instrutor, e estava completamente preparada para o que viria. Ou não.

'Admiro-me de como a Sakura cresceu nas últimas 24 horas..nunca a vi a evoluir tanto como pessoa' – pensava Eriol enquanto fitava a amiga, que logo se voltou para ele

Sakura: "Passa-se alguma coisa Eriol?" – perguntou, observando o jovem que deu um pequeno sorriso

Eriol: "Passa-se sim..desde que ficaste a saber que vinhas para Hong Kong, que ficaste mais fria com todos, especialmente comigo, porquê ages assim?

Sakura: "Para me proteger de futuros problemas...Além de que, não quero que o Li me veja como uma miudinha mimada, que chora por tudo e por nada..." – confessou, enquanto baixava a cabeça

Eriol: "Sê tu própria. Ele não é como toda a gente o mostra...quer dizer..."

Sakura: "É só para as mulheres, gostava de saber o que é que ele tem contra nós..."

Eriol: "É que.." – mas foi interrompido pelo condutor

Condutor: "Chegamos senhor Hiragisawa"

Eriol: "Hum...creio que quando o Shao te quiser contar, ele o fará por mim." – e saiu do carro deixando Sakura a pensar

'Que segredo será esse?..' – pensava Sakura com bastante curiosidade

**-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

Yelan: - "Ela chegou." – murmurou enquanto observava o ambiente da rua

E de repente Shaoran abre a porta do escritório onde Yelan se encontrava, mostrando que estivera a correr, pela forma como respirava.

Shaoran: "Esta presença...é ela!" – perguntou surpreso por a sua aluna ter uma presença tão forte...

'E cativante...' – passou-lhe esta ideia pela cabeça por momentos – 'Mas é apenas uma criança!' – pensava para si próprio tentando-se convencer enquanto esperava uma reacção ou palavra da sua mãe

Que não tardou a chegar.

Yelan: "É sim... Agora vamos receber os nossos convidados. E por favor, Shaoran, trata a Pequena Flor como ela merece, e não como achas que ela pode merecer..."

Shaoran: "Sim..." – respondeu despreocupadamente pois os seus pensamentos ainda estavam na presença da tal Sakura

E por tão distraído que ia nem sequer se lembrou que estava sem camisa...indo assim receber a pequena Sakura.

**-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

Sakura olhava completamente apavorada com tamanha riqueza e luxo daquela mansão...

Claro que já tinha visto fotos da Mansão Li, mas ver ao vivo, as fachadas góticas da Mansão que constram com os pequenos templos em cada cantinho mais escondido do enorme jardim, fazia-a sentir uma formiga.

Mas ao ver as inscrições em chinês, confronta-se com uma realidade que não se tinha lembrado antes.

Sakura: "Eriol!" – chama confusa e meio assustada

Eriol: "Diz, querida Sakura..." – indagou com a voz baixa, o que fez Sakura corar levemente e sentir um arrepio

Sakura: "E-Eu...não entendo chinês... Como é que supostamente vou entender o Li e os outros?"

Shaoran: "Da mesma forma que me estás a entender agora Senhorita Sakura." – explicou o jovem de olhos âmbar, com um certo tom de desdém

Ao ouvir aquela voz dirigindo-se a ela, Sakura voltasse para observar quem lhe falou, mas já pelo tom e pela aura dava para perceber que era Shaoran Li. Mas...ao observá-lo quase que cai no chão...o seu Mestre...naquilo que ele estava a vestir...

Sakura: "Magicamente eu falo Chinês...entendo...aliás eu falo Japonês, mas ao ouvido dos outros é Chinês..." – murmurou para si própria, pensativa

Shaoran: "Exacto...chegaste lá depressa Kinomoto" – afirmou friamente enquanto corava ao fitar os belos olhos verdes e também por se encontrar sem camisa

Sakura: "...Boa Tarde, Mestre Li" – cumprimentou com um pequeno sorriso e vénia para mostrar respeito pelo seu superior, coisa que surpreendeu bastante o jovem à sua frente. E claro ignorando o tom frio e despropositado dele

Shaoran: "Hm." – respondeu-lhe fazendo-lhe um aceno de cabeça, mas nunca desviando o olhar dos olhos verdes...

O que fazia Sakura sentir como se o rapaz à sua frente estivesse a ler a sua alma, corando de imediato, e baixando ligeiramente a cabeça, quebrando o contacto visual.

'Essa menina...quer dizer...menina como quem diz' – pensava Shaoran, agora analisando bem cada detalhe do corpo de Sakura, e sentindo um arrepio cruzar o seu corpo à medida que corria o corpo dela

Embora vestida de forma simples, com um top básico preto e umas calças de ganga, ela realçava naturalmente as suas virtudes físicas...

Pelo menos aos olhos de Shaoran.

Eriol e Yelan observavam curiosa e silenciosamente aqueles dois jovens, que agora tratavam de travar conhecimento...principalmente porque nos próximos tempos só teriam um maior contacto um com o outro.

Eriol: "Então Mestre e Aprendiz já se conhecem...Yelan, está é Sakura Kinomoto. Sakura...esta é a Senhora Yelan" – apresentou-as mutuamente, tendo Yelan, diferentemente do seu filho, cumprimentado Sakura com um abraço.

Yelan: "Sê bem vinda, minha querida. Faz como se tivesses em tua casa!" – pediu de certa forma para Sakura não utilizar nada de formalidades com ela

O que chocou Shaoran, pois a sua mãe não era muito de fazer "amizade" ou se demonstrar tanto num primeiro encontro...mesmo que se tivesse a falar de uma das melhores amigas de Eriol, e a Possuidora/Escolhida de Keroberus...

Eriol: "Bem...será melhor irmos para dentro, não?" – sugeriu educadamente, o que fez Sakura pegar nas suas malas, que foram arrancadas das suas mãos por Shaoran, fitando-o confusa.

Shaoran: "Damas como tu Kinomoto, não devem carregar tamanhas malas...embora não pareçam pesar muito..." – explicou ele, o que fez Yelan sorrir disfarçadamente

Sakura apenas tem tempo para murmurar um obrigada e desviar o rosto corada.

Shaoran: "Principalmente porque a tua fraqueza é naturalmente evidente" - murmurou ao ouvido dela, para que ninguém pudesse ouvir.

Sakura sentiu ódio a invadi-la. Fraca? Nunca.

Yelan: "Shaoran...mostra o quarto para a Sakura, por favor. Eu e o Eriol vamos para o escritório. Apareçam por lá se quiserem..." – disse enquanto seguia para o outro lado da casa com Eriol

Deixando assim Sakura e Shaoran sozinhos...

'Olá Hong Kong...' – recordou-se Sakura, enquanto agora fixava as costas nuas do seu novo Mestre, marcadas pela sua frieza.

**- § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § -- § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § - § -**

**Eh. Os capítulos passarão a ser quinzenais, aos Domingos, e perdoem-me o atraso mas estive viajando... Agora os capítulos voltarão a ser escritos, acabou-se a reedição.**

**Agora! Agradecimentos aos Reviews: **

**Yume no Yoru: Muito obrigada, espero que continue a gostar! ^^ **

**Akenia-dark: Obrigada pelos seus elogios, assim que tiver tempo irei ler também algumas das suas fics! Beijo!**

**Sakura Sweet: Obrigada! Os próximos capítulos sairão quinzenalmente e o próximo promete ser mais fixado na Sakura e Shaoran, principalmente na forma como ele a vai tratar nas costas da Yelan :b Beijo! Irei ler as suas fics quando tiver um tempinho ^^**

**NADIA LI: Desculpeeeee ;__; estava viajando e não tinha mesmo como postar o capítulo! E é claro que não quero mortes por antecipação ou espera! :b Mas uma surra dada pelo Eriol... Eu bem que aceito, embora prefira o gostoso do Li. Mais uma vez, perdão pela demora. Beijos!**


End file.
